Computer networks may use a fixed numeric identifier for each machine in the network as the network address. For example, Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) uses a 32-bit number that is written as four 8-bit decimal numbers separated by periods, such as 192.168.10.1 as an example. Symbolic names for a network may be provided to facilitate identifying various computer networks.